


Secret Love

by CharlieRoz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRoz/pseuds/CharlieRoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting the mysterious and suave freedom fighter Jet, Zuko has conflicting decisions about how he should go about his feelings. At least it's an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some canon-ish Jetko!

This was the tenth day in a row Zuko has seen that rebel Jet he met on the ferry going to Ba Sing Se in his Uncle's tea shop where he worked. He didn't want anything to do with the self-proclaimed "freedom fighter," but Uncle Iroh had been courteous to them since the start and was persistent in getting his nephew to connect with him, seeing similarities between the two. He always wanted Zuko to find a good influence to rub off him and get his mind off of capturing the Avatar: what he believed to be his one and sole purpose in his destiny. Jet appeared to be a very strong-minded young man with great leadership skills and ambitionsomething that is very important with the role of a future Firelord. He was clever and cunning, which was demonstrated on the first night they met when he confidently came over to the two firebenders. Zuko was complaining about the slop they were served as refugees. Even being banned from his palace and forced to survive off the wild land, he's never had to eat something as grotesque and grey as that soup or whatever it was.

"I'm tired of living like this," Zuko had grumbled, spitting the food out over the deck.  
"Aren't we all?" a mysterious voice behind him agreed. The dark and silky tone that was so naturally propelled gave Zuko unwanted chills, making him glare at the source. It turned out it came from a very handsome yet roughed teenager with an adopted sly grin. "My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot." He stepped towards the rail with his companions following and nodding a greeting.  
"Hello," Zuko said as politely as he could when Uncle nudged him in the side, smiling cheekily.  
"Here's the deal," Jet went straight to the point, stepping closer again to balance just on the edge of the firebender's personal space. "I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Zuko lifted an eyebrow, giving the stranger a questing look. "You want to help us 'liberate' some food?" Zuko stared down at the bowl of gruel in his hand before hurling it over the rail, replying:  
"I'm in."

As he followed Jet closely behind going up, watching his perfected moves as he pulled himself over the upper deck, Zuko couldn't help but feel intrigued by how easily the climbing and the sneaking came to him. It was almost like he lived in the trees, always surveying the world below like a panther; muscular, sleek, and smooth. His grip to pull Zuko over the rail was also strong and firm in those big, warm hands. Zuko was keeping his concentration as best as he could, trying to focus on taking over the mission instead of the boy. So after the coast was clear, he headed into the food chamber and grabbed near-delicacies, stacking them one on top of the other with his dual Dao swords. He tied a sturdy knot, holding them all together before grabbing them and another bag of stolen goods and jumping out the kitchen window with Jet close by. Longshot shot an arrow with a string attached to it into one of the wooden boards of a staff below them, making a makeshift zip line for them to get down. Their bundles go down first and then they went down as triumphant thieves.

Zuko handed Jet food to give to thankful passengers, making sure to save some for their newly founded group. They sat down in a circle, eating happily for what seemed like forever. Zuko ate silently, not looking up at any of the others as they chatted amongst themselves idly. He wanted to get off this ship, get to the great Earth Kingdom city, and plot his way to redemption.  
"I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall," he caught the last of Jet's eager statement. He ran his finger on the ledge of the bowl.  
"It's a magnificent sight," Iroh remembered aloud with a slight smile.  
"So you've been there before?" Jet inquired, getting interested. Zuko's heart stopped beating for a moment to hear everything. The last thing he wanted was for there to be any suspicions about them, but he knew in his head that Uncle was too smart and wise to slip up.  
"Once, when I was a different man," he looked away regrettably.  
Jet glanced around. "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning, a second chance." At this sentence Zuko stared at him with admiration. Soon it changed to annoyance, however, as he recalled his own life.  
"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances," Iroh directed his sentences to Zuko as they shared a meaningful look with Jet studying the two. Zuko turned away as he felt a blush coming on.

Though Zuko wished it was, it wasn't the last night he had close encounters with Jet. The boy seemed to be popping up wherever he went, those dark brown eyes smirking themselves along with his lips which held that ever-present signature wheat grass between them. He couldn't stop staring at it, feeling enticed to just pull it out and see his mouth in its unobstructed glory. And every time he would think that he swore he would never see him again and he would avoid him at all cost. It was harder than he imagined.  
"Hey, Lee," Jet would always smile at him as he approached, putting a hand on his shoulder. Using the false name unknowingly just made Zuko want to hear his real name come from that voice even more. Again, he shamed himself and made more unfulfilled promises to keep away. "Can I ask you something?" was Jet's question this time. Zuko sighed, leaning against the railing and crossing his arms.  
"Sure," he said shortly, glad that out of any of the places where Jet could have stopped him it was by the luggage in a secluded corner.  
"I was thinking," Jet trailed off uncharacteristically, being serious yet nervous. It was almost endearing for Zuko to see this usually suave and charismatic boy anxious. "You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters?"

Zuko was mildly surprised, blinking a few times. His inner firebender cackled at the irony of a person who so strongly hates the entire Fire Nation asking the soon-to-be Firelord to join his group to rebel against and destroy the population. But in his conscience he was touched to be accepted into something even without trying. He knew better than to get into anything, though. No matter how much he wanted to, it would get in the way of his real goal and the entire reason he was coming here in the first place.  
"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang," Zuko brushed him off, looking at the sea below. _Note to self: Don't agree to letting Jet ask you a question,_ his mind documented.  
"Come on, recently we've made a great team," he smiled proudly, tilting his head with encouragement. _Look away, look away!_ Zuko's brain screamed. But he couldn't. He just couldn't force himself to take his amber eyes away from that beautiful full head of wispy brown hair coming down just far enough to lie on his face and above his arched eyebrows.

"Uh" the firebender mumbled, switching between his eyes, "I really can't with my uncle and everything," he lied unconvincingly. Then Jet grabbed his shoulders almost desperately.  
"Please? Come on, we need someone like you, Lee," he almost begged, eyes disappointed. His grip on Zuko's shoulders tightened slightly with need. Zuko's eyes widened and his heart beat fast. He couldn't help let the fire inside of him burn hotter, and he knew his skin was going to get increasingly warm without his control. If he let himself go he could easily see his hands heating so much that he would just grab Jet by the waist and let his clothes dissolve in a gentle flame until nothing was left, allowing his fingers to leave strokes of warmth all over that tanned skin that's covered in battle scars.  
"I can't!" he suddenly yelled, shaking away from Jet's hold to run as fast as he could without being considered out of the ordinary to other passengers. He thought he had escaped just in time, but what he didn't know was that Jet figured it out. As he was daydreaming, not paying attention to the fact that his walls were down, Jet saw that little flicker in his eyes that was nearly identical to the one in that other menace's eyes who burnt down his village and killed his parents. He knew it: Lee was a firebender.

So todaynot marked by the day of the week or the position of the sunthe tenth day in a row since getting this job that Jet has showed up, ordered a cup of green ginseng tea, and sat in the same seat in the very front of the shop, Zuko was confused and suspicious. He hadn't the slightest idea as to why he was coming so often. He knew it wasn't because of some sort of crazy stalker reason that Jet just wanted to see himhe didn't have that big of an ego. He did have a premonition that it was because of him, not really _him_ , but because of who he was. What he was. The Fire Nation royalty pair was very careful about hiding their true identity; taking precautions like changing their names and using spark rocks even when alone instead of their own created flame. It was tedious but necessary, and it wasn't like they let their guard down. Especially Zuko. He knew if word got out so did he chances of capturing Aang, and he wasn't going to screw that up.

Zuko glanced up from his position sweeping, met eyes with Jet, and suddenly the rebel got up and left with the door shutting loudly behind him. Jet couldn't stand to look at him any longer with the disgust boiling up in the pit of his stomach. He forced himself everyday to go into that shop and watch them go about their business, trying to get even the slightest bit of evidence that they could manipulate elements. Even though it got hard, he didn't give up and he didn't let the passion of the hunt go. There was no way those traitors would get away with what they'd done. He would stop at no lengths until he would get justice. Just thinking about when he actually _teamed up_ with him made him sick and even more angered with himself as well. Today his rage and senseless mumbling left him wandering into an alley. It was there he faced the store again where he saw an officer and guard walk in, being greeted by the old round man.

Smellerbee and Longshot walked up behind him quietly.  
"Jet, we need to talk," Smellerbee, the young girl with a scratchy voice said with concern.  
"What?" Jet, flipped his head around, alert. His tension instantly released when he realized who it was. "Oh great, it's you guys. Where have you been?  I could use some help with surveillance here," he hurried his words without a breath, not wanting to waste any more time with chat.  
"We've been talking, and we think you're becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy," the girl tried to explain rationally. Jet fined his eyes.  
"Oh, really? You both think this?" Longshot placed his hand on Smellerbee's shoulder, silently showing his agreement. Jet looked away coldly.  
"We came here to make a fresh start, but you won't let this go. Even though there's no real proof!" she continued, gesturing her hand towards the tea shop.  
"Well, maybe if you'd help me" Jet mumbled defensively, folding his arms. The metal spikes from his shoulder pad made a _cling_ sound as he brushed up against the wall of a building.  
"Jet, you've gotta stop this," she begged, grabbing his arm.  
"Maybe you've forgotten why we need to start over," he responded without hesitation, "Maybe you've forgotten about how the Fire Nation left us all homeless, how they wiped out all the people we loved. If you don't want to help me, I'll get the evidence on my own," he finished cruelly as the two Freedom Fighters sulked guiltily.

Jet stalked off towards the teas shop again, scornfully watching the old man happily waft some of the steam from the teapot as he walked to the back of the shop where the owner was. Jet started to breathe heavy, feeling his blood pulse everywhere as he slammed the door open, drawing everyone's attention to him.  
"I'm tired of waiting," he spat, putting his hands on the hilt of his hook swords, "These two men are firebenders!" He unsheathed his weapons, pointing them unmercifully at the two who just stared at him in shock. "I _know_ they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" Jet told everyone confidently, not breaking his death glare with Zuko, who was paralyzed with the anticipation of which side Earth Kingdom officer would take.  
"He works in a tea shop," the officer pointed out obviously, raising his eyebrows at the boy who had such high and unrealistic accusations.  
"He's a firebender, I'm telling you!" he went on, snarling desperately.  
"Drop your swords boy, nice and easy," the grown man said in a calm voice, rising from his seat slowly to face the young male. His partner sitting at the same table followed his example. 

"You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead; show them what you can do," Jet mocked, thinking he just found the greatest loophole ever and that they could never get out of it. Zuko was prepared for a fight, thougha non-flammable fight. He grabbed the hilt of a pair of broadswords from one of the officers, getting into his perfected stance. He was nearly a master with them from extensive training at time at sea.  
"You want a show?" Zuko smiled challengingly, "I'll give you a show." He pulled a table in front of him with his foot and kicked it powerfully at Jet. Jet slices his hook swords into the table and lunges himself at Zuko, swinging his swords underneath his feet to try and knock him down. However Zuko had seen his plan, already pouncing on top of another table. Jet cut through it and jerked one of the legs, causing Zuko to have to land in a crane stance, his straight midnight hair framing his face. Jet tried to pull the broken table at Zuko but he jumped an evaded it, swinging his swords at Jet's feet before bursting out the door. He had time to catch his breath before Jet was outside too, screaming as he lunged towards him.  Their swords clashed together and Zuko could feel Jet's fury through heat just pouring off of him, their eyes locking and faces close together. Now was not the time to think about how long Jet's eyelashes were.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Jet snarled, narrowing his eyes. The prince couldn't gather any words, focused on both gaining the upper hand and never wanting this closeness to ever end. Iroh yelled something in the background but it was just a haze for Zuko, his ears only tuned to anything coming from Jet. He was ripped away from his daze as Jet pushed off him, cutting through the air. It was the first time Zuko got nervous in combat, and it must've been detected.  
"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now," the Freedom Fighter called, connecting on of his hook swords to the handle on the other, twirling it towards Zuko in a circular motion. Zuko scrambled away to avoid the bladed hilt. He counterattacked and stabbed it into the ground. Jet glared at it with annoyance.  
"You're the one who needs help," Zuko managed to get out boldly. Jet's lip curled back to show his pearly and pointy teeth. Zuko swiped across the air horizontally and Jet bent backwards just enough to evade the sharpened metal. Though what wasn't safe was his wheat straw which got its top cut off in the process. Zuko smirked.

He growled and swung the broadswords one last time. Jet parried the attack and ended up at Zuko's side. They both tried to strike their opponent as they were back to back, but no one could gain control as they were evenly matched.  As two Dai Li walked through the crowd to the swordfight, the two males stepped forward and away from each other, still glaring and panting. Zuko tried to ignore the glistening sweat dripping off Jet's smooth skin in the moonlight.  
"Drop your weapons!" one of them shouted firmly. The undercover firebender obeyed and lowered his sword. Jet aimed his at the pair of teashop workers.  
"Arrest them," he stated, "They're firebenders."  
"This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees," Iroh stepped in nobly. The teashop owner pointed an accusing finger at Jet.  
"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees."  
"It's true sir," one of the officers defended as a witness, "We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city." The old man was flattered, but he still recognized the severity of the entire situation.  
"Come with us, son," a Dai Li ordered. Jet had one last attempt at escaping and tried to use his sword to hit the guard, but it backfired.

More Dai Li came stealthily from behind every shop corner and some even from the roofs of buildings. They manipulated the very Earth underneath their feet, making it propel them like a river of rocks across the ground. As two men shot handcuffs made from a beautiful mixture of granite and organic material, molding them instantly to each of Jet's hands, another flicked his fingers in a V formation to lock the two separate compounds and wrists together at the base of his back. It all happened so quickly Jet didn't have time to react until the guards were grabbing him by his shoulders harshly, keeping him from flailing with his futile attempts to escape. His eyes were wide, desperately trying to connect with the speechless audience as he shouted.  
"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" he repeated himself in distress, kicking his legs with no avail as the Dai Li dragged him backwards with brutal force in numbers and strength from years of extensive training. They threw him uncaringly into the wooden carriage designed to hold captured criminals and take them to their prison where unspoken things happened.

Jet wormed up to the barred window at the back as the ostrich-horses started to pull him away into the night's shadows. He sat on his knees and looked back at Zuko with an emotionless stare. But it didn't take a genius to know what that tear rolling down his cheek meant. And though Zuko would never admit it, it broke his heart to see him being hauled away in those chains.  
"That was a close one," his uncle whispered to him, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Zuko shook his head and ran to his apartment, hurrying up the stairs. He pushed open the door and slammed it shut, making his way to his room where he leaned up against one of the cold stone walls, sliding down to the ground. He strangled back his sobs and only let a few silent drops of salty water slip into the cracks of his hand that covered his mouth. Zuko had heard from sneaking around and going in places he shouldn't that when you get captured by the Dai Li, you don't leave, even when you're released. They brainwash captivates and change them forever. At the snap of a finger after that glowing light would spin around his head over and over Jet would be under the guards' spell and be forced to do whatever they command.

It was one of the more horrifying things Zuko had ever imagined, and he decided he could never let that happen. No matter how wrong (or right) it was, he knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least _try_ to save him from that. And he would try his hardest, even if that meant hurting his honor in the process.

As he stood up and stumbled to the rock drawer, he opened it and a red hooded robe was neatly folded on the bottom, shining from the moon. The golden embroidery on the lining looked dazzling, and it even reflected on Zuko's face. He snatched it up quickly and removed his work uniform, exposing his muscled torso. He figured to just put on a simple vest (well, the only vest he had) and to just throw the robe on top to hide his identity. Though it did look of royal standards, it didn't mean that someone could have made it proudly with fake fabric and then someone could have stolen it. Either way, it would be better than just being exposed. He flicked the hood over his head and used his breath of fire to warm himself up before opening the window at the far side of his room. Outside it led to the top of the rest of the building, and luckily all the other buildings were connected save for a few when a street divided them.

Zuko had to get going because he didn't know how much time he had, and it wasn't like he was allowed to go into a secret chamber. In addition, how was he going to find Jet? That place has to be huge.  
"Great," Zuko mumbled under his breath irritably at the thought, sliding down his apartment's top. He erased all his fears and built up his bravery to jump from roof to roof without hesitation. He also did it because he knew a weak and flimsy person trying to get a very stubborn person to sway with them just wouldn't cut it.  
"Focus, focus, focus," he repeated to himself to stay on track. He could see in the distance Lake Laogai where he knew Jet was getting taken. It only made him work faster.

Once he ran out of houses and such, he climbed down some jutted out bricks and to the ground. The pebbly beach was so close he could almost smell it. Zuko ran as fast as his tired legs would let him, pushing himself until his body just said no. His lungs worked overtime and sucked air in like a vacuum. Sweat made his hands clammy and his heart raced him as he dove behind a boulder and couched, waiting for the perfect moment to follow one of the Dai Li under the lake. In retrospect the sight was beautiful from an outsider's point of view; the water shimmering, the stars piercing through the purple and greenish sky, the huge metropolis's resident's lights breaking the horizon like a blonde strip. But for someone who knew the truth of Ba Sing Se, the city of walls and secrets, it was eerie and mysterious. Nothing could have spoken that better like the sight that was unraveling itself in front of Zuko. An earthbending agent strode silently across the sand, then out to the water. It only touched up to his ankles and then he was literally walking on top of it. Obviously it wasn't the real case, although it still looked unbelievable. Zuko had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The man did an almost box-like motion with his hands and there appeared a large circle made of stone in the middle of the body of water. Now was Zuko's chance. He sneaked up behind him stealthily, making sure he wouldn't be detected. He followed closely and carefully, matching their footsteps to lessen the chances of the Dai Li hearing another set of feet. Down there at the bottom of the long steps there was a sort of glowing green crystal that lit up the darkness in an emerald hue. Zuko didn't have time to take in the awe of where he was, too preoccupied with not being caught. Once he was on solid ground, so to speak, he turned around and ran behind a corner, adrenaline being exploded in his body. There was nothing but instinct and a gut feeling to tell Zuko where to go and where to look for Jet, so he went down the wide hallway and inspected the Chinese symbols above doors. He figured that he would have to go into one of the furthest places back to find cells where they kept soon-to-be-hypnotized prisoners. They wouldn't do the mind control somewhere where just anyone could waltz in.

Where Zuko was now, down a few hallways and into a huge door that could fit a wagon in, the green crystals were no longer there and simple candles hung on the walls to make the dark, now thin passage light. Being a firebender made this situation tolerable, since he could use the extra flame sources as protection. It also helped with his confidence, reminding him with his lost mother's words that he should stay true to who he was and to always know where he came from. And he came from firebenders. Sure enough his coolness came back and he took a breath, setting his eyes straightforward. Labeled in black Chinese characters above the right of an intersection was translated to "uncorrupted." Zuko knew he was in the right place.

He made sure his hood was pulled over to make a ledge if silk, casting a dark shadow over his face to hide his features. All but his amber eyes which seemed to never die out like an eternal sun captured in two orbs. His heart picked up and a great relief was lifted off his shoulders when he saw the cell and Jet sitting stiffly in the corner. His face was tucked in his knees and he was muttering rapidly to himself, pounding the ground every now and then. Zuko came up to the side, leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms. He kept his head down and stayed quite. It wasn't long before Jet realized his presence and glared, shooting to his feet.  
"Who are you?" he demanded, standing a few feet behind the bars. Zuko smirked under his black shield.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" he chuckled ironically. Jet blinked a few times, finding the voice recognizable but he couldn't quite get a hold of it, his judgment being blurred by rage. "Listen, I have an escape for you," Zuko went on, cutting to the chase.  
"I don't make plans with strangers," Jet told him sourly, wishing he had his swords to grab the mystery man and threaten him.

"I beg to differ," Zuko responded, referring to the time when Jet asked him to join the Freedom Fighters without knowing a single thing about who he really was. Jet, of course, didn't make the connection. "I'm offering you an alternative ending to the one you have now, which is definitely worse than whatever you're expecting now. Just take a risk and come on. Besides, you know me more than you think," Zuko finished portentously. Jet's chest was heaving now, confused and annoyed at this person's lack of answering.  
"Tell me who you are or leave now with your precious 'offer,'" Jet spat; he'd rather try to get out of this himself than taking jeopardy that could get him killed easier. Zuko shrugged, muttering under his breath "You'll regret that," as he tugged his hood back just far enough to allow the candles' light to brighten his face and expose himself, with his scar, his most prominent feature, appearing ten times more severe in the peculiar illumination.

Jet's eyes stared blankly with shock, not expecting him to be here in the slightest. Then a macabre of hatred and terrible memories flooded his mind as a black and red swirl in his vision.  His first reaction was to yell and get out all his anger, first off telling Zuko that he was a disgrace and he was sickened to see his face. His breathing became heavy and heated and his muscles tightened. The Fire Nation prince kept his cool, calmly crouching down with his folded hands next to his mouth. Jet continued with his rage, cursing Zuko as a traitor to the world as he sat back and listened, taking in what he had to say with a grain of salt, but nonetheless still listening.

"You are no different than any of your heartless ancestors who murdered thousands of innocent people!" the freedom fighter exploded with passion, coming closer to the iron restraints of his jail cell. Zuko watched his intense eyes carefully, nearly admiring the mysterious way the flame of his inner soul portrayed depth in the pupil, almost like seeing his whole life being played in a minuscule projector. He had a hard time not losing it as Jet leaned down, clenching his fists together at his sides tensely. His naturally perfectly shaped eyebrows pushed together with fury and confusion, not letting a single word left unsaid.  
"You are nothing but weak and a coward. How dare you show your face here and invade my space? I will never go behind the back of my people to join you! You are crazy for ever thinking that" Zuko reached through the bars and grabbed Jet's shirt, pulling him near enough to stick his own head between the space and smack their lips together. The surprise was enough to paralyze Jet for an instant. And in that second Zuko released his tight grip to take his hand up by Jet's face and gently run the back of his thumb over his incredibly soft cheek, where on his own face would be his scar. This was his moment and he wasn't going to let anything he wanted get away in case this was the last chance he'll ever get, the last time Jet will have control over his own body like the way he possessed Zuko's heart.

Once Jet realized what was going on, his eyes widened and his hand swung behind him as a preparation to strike. Zuko sensed his time running out and he closed his eyes as he tilted his head and pressed his mouth a little bit harder on Jet's before breaking away, standing up to leave the peasant falling shortly to the ground in shock, staring up at him with disbelief. The firebender covered his face with his hood's shadow again, facing his palm up where a little but potentially deadly flame began to ignite just a few inches above his skin. Inside Jet was his automatic hatred towards anyone who wielded that ability, but now there was also a newly profound interest about it. He felt mesmerized by the lively red, yellow and orange heat dancing in the air, wallowing in his own anoesis.  
"Do you want to get out of here or what?" Zuko asked impatiently, feeling tension build up in his arm. He was prepared to blast the lock right off its hinge with a single blast at any second. At that point Jet let his curiosity take flight and he nodded with apprehension, scrambling to his feet. Zuko resisted the triumphant smirk that wished it could show its pride. If he couldn't get his honor back from his father, then why not from his secret love?


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Jet does take an offer he is more than willing to refuse, was it worth it? And what about that kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy part two :)

Once Zuko blasted the metal bars to ashes Jet jumped through and they both took off running, a little clumsily at first for the Freedom Fighter. His mind was swirling and that blaze dancing above Zuko's skin was replaying itself over and over behind his eyes. He never thought it to be beautiful and mesmerizing before; he never even thought he would ever _think that_. But after that kiss that ignited its own fire in his heart everything changed in an instant. His stomach was a tangled mess and it felt like it was connected to the banished Fire Prince, tugging when he got too far away as they were sliding past corners. Jet knew ever since they had raided the captain's food bunker on the ferry together that there was something different about the scarred teen that he liked. Maybe it was his non-dominating confidence or the gallant way he carried himself as he walked with those lean legs. He didn't care what it was that made him attracted to someone. What he did care about was the fact that he was attracted to someone of a race that he despised.

He almost missed the turn that Zuko had made through a door being too caught up in the nonsense messing with his subconscious. The rather silent air was disrupted with their gentle panting and the rustling of clothes caused by their anxious shifting. Jet, not knowing what else to do, stared at the tiny droplet of sweat just beginning to form larger enough to slide down Zuko's neck a fraction of an inch. He felt his own heart racing and his shoulders get sticky underneath his homemade armor. It was stuffy so far underground and being forced into a small room crowded together pressed up against one another doesn't help the heat factor, either. Jet was about to get out of there, being too caught up in everything to function normally, Zuko yanked him back and kept his hand cupped over Jet's mouth as he held him against his chest. Jet's eyes darted around and was about to flip when Zuko whispered very quietly in his ear;  
"There's someone coming." Jet nodded and they both held their breath as they saw the Earth Kingdom soldier walk by.

The firebender let go and was out the door again, leaving Jet behind to catch up again. He was getting annoyed by the Prince's hide-and-run tactic for always being one step behind. He was never used to portraying the role as a follower, always being the one to lead the group and be controller of his life and actions. At the moment he felt as if it wasn't himself that was acting this way, but like he was blank and just letting his instincts take over. And that's what he did. He let Zuko guide him the right way out, since he _did_ get in so shouldn't he know how to get out? They sprinted up the large staircase to the opening of the secret passage in Lake Laogai after a close call with another one of the Dai Li. Once they got to the top Jet pushed on the ceiling with more force each time, even trying to kick it.

"What are you doing?!" Zuko hissed between gritted teeth. "Someone's going to hear you!"  
"It won't open!" Jet shot back, coming down a few steps to let Zuko have a few shots at it. Zuko turned back at him with worry in his eyes.  
"We're going to have to wait for someone to come and then make it out hopefully without them catching us," he told Jet as he checked for cracks in the stone. Jet shook his head and stuttered, using his hands as he talked.  
"W-well can't you just blast the thing out and we can go?" he said, looking over his shoulder with paranoia. Zuko flicked his hood off (that somehow managed to stay on his head) and wiped the salty water collecting above his eyebrows.  
"I don't know," Zuko claimed, for the first time actually showing signs of insecurity which concerned Jet a little bit. "There's water right above us and this is a lot of earth to be breaking though"  
"What other solution do we have? We can't just stay down here the rest of our lives!" Jet whisper-shouted angrily at the other male. Zuko rolled his eyes with irritation and told him to step back.

He summed up all his power and with a deep intake of breath kicked the rock with a fire rocket that held enough heat to melt metal. Jet was terrified, loathsome, and in awe of the firebender instantaneously as soon as that initial spark was lit at the base of his heel. A red and orange glow reflected off of his face and he squinted from the high temperature, looking down below him at least one hundred feet to the green crystals that were even showing signs of the flame flickering off their luminescent qualities. His heart jolted and despite the fire he went cold.  
"I see one!" Jet exclaimed, making Zuko stop and look back. He was right. It was only a matter of seconds before they were captured and sent to death for sure. Jet climbed the stairs again, being as silent as he could, and started to claw at the charred ground, seeing significant cracks in the hard earth. Zuko followed his example, ignoring how tired he was becoming from this emotional rollercoaster ride he couldn't get off of. His throat was tightening for some reason, thinking that could possibly never see daylight again, and if he were to never return to his uncle Iroh how crushed the old man would be.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jet noticed how distraught the scarred teen was and scraped the back of his mind for ideas. Suddenly he rammed his spiked shoulder pad up into the weakest spot and a few larger chunks of the stone fell and tumbled to the level floor below. They both looked each other and smiled weakly with a spark of hope. Zuko took his turn and rammed the forming hole with the heel of his palm, refusing to recognize how badly it hurt. Something strange happened. Cool water trickled down their faces and arms. The drips gradually became a steady stream as they continued to chip away at the gravel with their nails and anything they had access to. It only took one more large blow to make a waterfall pour out of the top of the internal cave. They heard shouts from Dai Li, ceasing the feeling of accomplishment in a skidding halt. Zuko jerked his head to the side, signaling Jet to go first. He took sharp breath and pushed his head through the falling liquid. He succeeded in swimming to the surface when Zuko helped by pushing his feet up from beneath him.

Jet gasped for air as he scrambled to the surface of the lake, quickly finding that his new partner in crime wasn't up yet. He watched the water get sucked into the middle of the lake, and somehow landed on the right side of the secret passage where the extra walkway of stone lay higher than the actual pond bed. The time waiting for Zuko to pop his head up was drawn out and almost agonizing. Jet didn't want to leave with the thought that he had been the only one to make it out okay. But on the other hand he didn't want to not escape himself, as selfish as that may seem. His inner turmoil was just about to get to be too much when a familiarly pale hand splashed around. Jet instantly swam over and grabbed it, startled by the electric way it sent pulses through his entire body. He pulled with the majority of his strength, the rest being used to stay afloat. He was never so happy to see a firebender's face before than when Zuko's face was revealed from the shimmering lake. His black hair was sticking to his skin in a way that made his amber eyes pop and compliment the milky quality of his complexion. Jet was left staring wide-eyed and frozen, trying to force his thoughts away into a dark chamber where they were never to be found again.

"Come on!" Zuko yelled at him out of the blue, dragging him through the water. "They're coming, they're not happy and they're faster than us." The two young men held a breaststroke until the shoreline where they treaded the beach as hurriedly as they could. They wanted to shed of their dripping and heavy clothes but they both held significance in their articles for they were representations of where they came from and who they were inside. They pressed on anyhow, adrenaline coursing through them at the speed of light. The pair was an unexpected one and even running side by side anyone could see the obvious similarities and differences between them. However on the inside and with their past they weren't so different after all. It truly would take a very skilled people-person to see or a being who was spiritually connected with the unknown and forbidden world of emotions greater than the universe to see the destiny and bond the two have. They couldn't even tell themselves without the trust and vulnerability they needed to express. The only glimpse they had gotten was when Zuko had so boldly kissed him without the fear of his own feelings.

It was so late in the night that the moon was setting and the earliest signs of morning were coming into play. Cave-hoppers were chirping in the distance and Dragon Flies were airing out their wings for the day to come. It was chilly and all Zuko wanted to do was get to this apartment and strip and curl up under the covers and hope that everything was a dream. That wasn't going to happen, he unfortunately knew.  
"Climb up those boxes and get to the roofs!" Zuko informed Jet as they were about to pass a closed market. He did as he was told and hopped from crate to crate, from ledge to ledge and eventually onto the shingles of an unlucky home residence. Zuko did the same and was at his side, leading the way once again down the path he took to go to Lake Laogai to rescue the Freedom Fighter. In the back of his mind, this was just as Zuko had hoped to accomplish apologize (more or less), get the guy, escape, and return to safety. It wasn't totally as planned but nonetheless somewhat of a fulfillment. He should be happy, he should be excited, and he should be ready to think about what he would do with this person now that he took such a big risk. Right? Isn't that what's supposed to happen? A fairytale ending for a deserving hopeless romantic who just happened to get love struck?

Why couldn't Jet just let the silence be?

"Why me?" he started to grumble to himself as they slowed down, realizing that the earthbenders they were trying to shake off were not behind them. "Why couldn't it have been anyone else other than me?" Zuko shot him a look but he either ignored him or didn't see. "A kiss with _anyone else_. Why me?" His whines and self-pity were really getting on Zuko's bad side. And what really got him fired up and annoyed was the fact that he could tell that his statements weren't entirely true.  
"I really don't know why _you_ , okay?!" Zuko snapped as they came to a walk on a flat building. Jet blinked a few times at him, a little embarrassment showing on his face. "I don't want to feel this way, and I'd figured I'd give it a chance and _save your life_. Could you just stop complaining about it and enjoy it like I know you want to?" he finished honestly, giving an all-telling look that he knew everything that Jet was thinking. Why couldn't he just let it go like himself and take a risk? Let the spirits take apart what they put together if they want to, but at least relish the time as you have it!

Jet didn't say anything after that, really reflecting on what his companion had said. Enjoy it. Like he knows he wants to. Well does he want to? Jet knew from the very beginning letting someone else come into his life as significantly as he was going to allow was already a big enough jeopardy, but with that weren't emotions already added into that mix automatically? You can't get close to someone without feeling. The thing now was when, where, how, and for ow long were they going to try to keep up with all this and try to grow? In a way it didn't matter, but the fact of not knowing what was coming ahead was pretty scary for the rebel who loved to plan and figure in advance. He wanted to sit down and take a breather. Everything was going too fast. So he stopped and he stared at the red bricks of the houses across the street. Zuko went on pretty far before he realized that there wasn't another set of footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Jet hugging himself with the wind gently tousling his drying hair. He tilted his head in confusion and called as he walked towards him;  
"Hey, what's up?"

Jet looked up and studied him, not saying anything.  
"Look, I'm sorry for being so snippy but it's true," Zuko swallowed. This time he was getting a direct answer. "If you want to come to my place and figure it out from there come with me. If you're too scared tostay here and I won't bother you ever again. But then you can tell yourself that this meant nothing and you didn't _anything_ when I kissed you." He didn't give Jet a chance to think before he was jumping to another building, seeing his own just a few more spaces away. This was the moment of truth for Jet. Go or stay? Take a risk or hide? Those were the trying questions buzzing in his head. He closed his eyes tightly and the first thing he saw was Zuko leaning against the railing of the ferry to Ba Sing Se, to here. It was decided. He made his feet move and let the tug in his stomach yank him to Zuko quicker than he would have with anybody else. Zuko checked over his shoulder to find the boy trailing behind at an even pace a few feet back, smiling to himself.

As they made it to Zuko's apartment, he realized that the window was still open but other than that everything appeared to be just as he left it so he knew Iroh hadn't came up and found out he was gone. He slipped through first and held out his hand for Jet to hang onto as a gesture of courtesy, similar to what he had done with Jin at the water fountain a while back when he first came here. The first thing the Prince did was remove his own robe, shaking his damp hair. He felt Jet's eyes on him and a pump of nervous excitement rushed though him. He knew he had a nice looking body and had no problem showing it. He peeled the simple vest from his chest and left himself exposed with his bare back facing the tanned teen. As he began to lay out the wet clothes he heard Jet's fabrics slosh and cling together slowly. He turned around and found Jet watching, not even being fazed by the body-induced trance Zuko's muscles put on him. It boosted his confidence as he let him continue looking as he helped him take off the tricky armor, unwrapped the latch that held it on tightly. There were shin guards, shoulder pads and chest and back guards lying in a pile by Zuko's things. Now the only thing that was left was a thin layer of cotton and fur mix blocking them from having that skin on skin contact.

They locked eyes as Jet pulled his shirt over his head and exposed the golden and scar-littered skin. Jet switched between Zuko's burning eyes and felt what was to be described as an inner firebender. Though, instead of actual flames being propelled by his skin it was pure heat. Their heartbeats meshed together as Zuko slid both his hands up over Jet's collar bone and around his shoulders, pulling him tightly against him. It was a feeling of safety being so close to someone else, and fighting the unwanted feelings stirring up in their hearts they pushed it away and closed their eyes to be lost in their own world as their lips met for a second time, timidly, relieved. They didn't need words to let the other know exactly what to do. The kiss was slow and deliberate, deep and passionate; a tangled mess of tongues and tastes and a tight but airy feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Jet's spine tingled as Zuko roamed his sides with his nimble fingers, and he found himself whimpering in guilty pleasure. It made Zuko crazy, tilting his head and teasingly running his fingernails over the rebel's hips. Jet couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away breathlessly and flustered, pushing the other boy away. Zuko was confused for about a second until Jet backed into the bed and laid himself down with his legs lightly parted, inviting Zuko to lie right between them.

He slid himself all along Jet's body, rubbing their stomachs and chests and thighs together in friction happy movements. Jet's eyes rolled back into his head in which he threw back, getting his fingers trapped into Zuko's tangled hair. He left kisses all along Jet's neck and chest, biting occasionally to get that heavenly moan to be ripped from his throat. He locked their mouths once more, sliding their tongues together along with their lips. That night they were lost in their pleasures for hours until the day began to rise into its beginning moments; not caring what was happening in the morning or even a second into the future. What they had felt so good and in a way very, very right. The fullness in their hearts proved that, and their flames burned brighter than the sun moving as one, igniting more energy in the two them than they had ever had standing alone. Their electricity was not to be mistaken. It was real and it was right and it was meant to be.


End file.
